Joining Forces
by Iolanthe Ivashkov
Summary: When Suze is attacked and the only fingerprints found at the scene are ones identical to a bunch of dead gang members, it's bound to raise some questions. So Dr. Krantz (who leads a team of "specially abled" agents) is called in and, when he doesn't get anywhere with stubborn Suze, he calls in his best agent, well, former agent "Lightning Girl" Jess Mastriani. Set after the books.
1. Chapter 1

_When Suze is attacked and the only fingerprints found at the scene are ones identical to a bunch of dead gang members, it's bound to raise some questions. So_ _Dr. Krantz_ _(who leads a team of what he calls_ _"specially abled" agents)_ _is called in and, when he doesn't get anywhere with stubborn Suze, he calls in his best agent, well, former agent "Lightning Girl" Jess_ _Mastriani_ _to get some answers._

 **SUZE'S POV**

I woke up to bright, white lights and have to quickly shut my eyes, groaning. Why were hospitals so bright? For the amount of time I've spent in them, one would think they'd remember to turn them off, but no, I'm supposed to suffer. It's not like I'm in enough pain or anything. I groan again as I fail to get off the bed to turn off the lights. My head spins. Ugh, needles. I have a bag of some clear fluid and a bag of – uh – blood running into my arm at my elbow.

I sign and try and hide my face into my pillow, blocking out some of the light. My day, or last couple of days, or the last several days, depending on the unknown amount of time I'd been both captured and under sedation, have been absolute Hell.

After finding out that they could touch me, a gang who had recently died in a shootout, had decided to make their whole "we're not leaving" decision more "clear" to me by kidnapping me and beating the crap out of me. I fought, of boy, did I fight. But five against one is a little unfair. Especially five huge DEAD guys against one smaller, very much alive and not-so-quick-at-healing, girl.

I'm not quite sure what was broken or bruised. I had had to wait to send them to the Shadowland as I knew if I started taking them up one at a time they'd catch on, meaning I wouldn't be able to return, because there wouldn't be any body to return to. Literally. My struggling had intensified when one of them had begun to cut down my chest so they had all had to grab me to hold me still. It had given me the few precious seconds I needed to take them to that astral plane. From the feeling though, I still had a small cut near my collar bone, not as big as it could of been, but it still hurt. A lot.

I had lifted my hand to trace it when a nurse came in.

"Y'you're awake"? Oh my God! Doctor! Doctor! She's awake."

I look to the door where the nurse had run out of. Huh, maybe I looked as bad as I felt. I paused to think about that. Jesus, I hope nobody gave me a mirror, or pointed out any reflective surfaces.

I had just snuggled back into the pillow, when I thought invaded my drugged mind. Jesse! Where was he? How long had I been out? He'd be worried. Nope, he'd be furious! He always was when I got into trouble. He never seems to get that I don't actually ask for the trouble, it comes to me. Though, it is nice when he looks after me, like the cut on my wrist from the window after escaping Heather, when I'd burnt my feet, when I had got a cold, when I had twisted an ankle...yep, it doesn't happen often enough.

Just as I was tempted to claw out the needles and reach for my clothes (which had unfortunately been removed when I had arrived) which held my phone, the gorgeous man himself walked in.

"Susana – "

"It wasn't my fault." I blurt out quickly. I would have said more but the nurse and doctor had just arrived.

However, my face replicated their expression of shock when Jesse, instead of yelling at me for interrupting him or being 'stupid', grabbed me and kissed me. The pressure on my bruised arms hurt a little, but nothing would ever stop my from kissing Jesse. It was the best feeling in this world, to date.

I'm not sure how much longer it was but we heard the nurse clear her throat and Jesse pulled away. Stupid nurse. Probable just jealous. I thought nurses were supposed to allow you to get better, and Jesse, well, Jesse was my personal drug that ALWAYS made me feel better.

Jesse's eyes told me everything I needed to know as the doctor began to walk forward and – ahh! Stupid light! What is it with hospitals? And Doctors! And Nurses, too! Was there anyone nice working in hospitals?

"Miss Simon," the doctor scolds like I'm a three-your-old, "you have had a mild concussion, lost a lot of blood and fluids and well as have many cracked, shattered and even a few broken bones. If want any sort of help I suggest you..."

He trails off as I glare at him from between my fingers, four of which have been bandaged. How dare he!

"Doctor," Jesse says in a dark tone, "my querida has just woken up. I'm sure she would behave...nicer...if you were to give her a little warning before you do something that directly affects her or could cause her pain."

The doctor shudders slightly under his gaze and I send a look of thanks to Jesse while trying not to flush at him calling me "querida." It's a stupid reaction I have that I haven't been able to get rid of since he started calling me that.

"Very well, Mr..."

"De Silva."

"Very well, Mr De Silva."

He then turned towards me again and sighed quietly.

"Miss Simon?" he asks looking pointedly at the mini-flashlight in his hand.

I look at Jesse again before nodding to the doctor and allowing him to shine the pesky light in my eyes. I still didn't like him. But then again, I never liked doctors and they never liked me.

After a few more tests (involving him poking and prodding my sore body) and him scribbling the results down, the doctor and his nurse left and Jesse came back to kiss me again. More softly this time though.

"I thought you had died when I saw you lying in that bed, when I had first saw you. Please stop doing this to yourself Amor Mio."

I go to ask him what he said in Spanish (he _knows_ not to do that...though I do except "querida"...because I know what it means...not that he knows that I know what it means...whatever) and tell him that I'm far too stubborn to die when my mother walks in. With Andy, Sleepy, Dopey, and Doc. Whoopee! My head begins to throb.

"Suzie! Oh Suzie! Oh! They wouldn't allow us in before, and I have no idea how Jesse got in here, but – oh! It just matters that you're awake!"

I roll my eyes as my mother rushes towards me and tries in vain to flatten out the creases in the hospital sheets as she knows she can't touch me without causing me to flinch.

"I'm fine, mum, really – "

"Fine? Young lady," Andy starts in monotone, "do you have any idea how worried your mother was? That we all were?" He starts to pace. "You were gone for days! Days! Before we got the call from the bloody hospital, and you say you're 'fine'?"

Wow. Wasn't expecting that.

I go to open my mouth but Andy interrupts.

"I'm only going to ask this once, Suze: Where were you?"

I see Sleepy open his mouth, probably going to spurt out some story about gangs (though he'd be closer to the truth than usual) and I quickly come up with the best thing I can: "I can't remember?"

"You can't remember." Andy states in a dead-pan voice.

"I...I was walking home...from the beach..." (the best lies are always based on the truth) "...when...something...hit me over the head. That's the last thing I remember, other than the feeling of being in pain...before waking up here."

He doesn't look like he believes me, but an older man with an egg-shaped head in a suit (in this weather?) walks in before he can say anything else.

"Miss Susannah Simon and her family, I believe? My name is Dr. Krantz, and I have a few questions for Miss Simon, if she is feeling up to it."

 **Translations:**

 **Amor Mio** **= My Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **DR K'S POV (past)**

I was lazily sipping on a cup of my tea, finally on my (small) holiday away from work and thinking about Jessica's engagement and her mother's face when she heard the news, when I received a call from one of my informants. I quickly looked at the number before going to answer. It was my man that covered the area of LA and California, as well as some of the other locations around that side of the country.

"Dr. Krantz speaking."

"Uh...hi Sir. You told me to call if anything...weird...happened."

"Yes. What is it?" Why couldn't I have some time off?

"A young girl, a Susannah Simon, was allegedly kidnapped and beaten badly. She was found a few hours ago by the side of the road, seeming to have crawled there. The police followed her trail and came across the old building..."

I took of my reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "And..."

"Sir, the only fingerprints they could find where in the victim's blood and the dirt on the walls, and those fingerprints had been matched to several gang men who have been listed as, well...deceased. The girl, Susannah Simon, should have been dead because of her injuries, and no normal person could have travelled that far, I mean, she probably hadn't been given food or water for days and had lost so much blood, let alone all the broken bones..."

I nod and almost wince. Poor girl. "It does sound strange. Do you have any background on her, just the stuff relevant to this type of enquiry at the moment please?"

"Yes, Sir. It's a lot. She is well known for causing a bit of a ruckus. I looked into a few of the places she's been caught trying to steal and all of them have had recently deceased personals who had lived there until their deaths. She also been in and out of hospital quite a few times, for 'typical' reasons such as falling down the stairs, though doctors have noted that the injury does not quite fit the story they have been given. There was also a case where she pushed a boy out from underneath a falling plank of wood just in time, when nobody else had seen in coming, as well as unusual activity at her school since she moved there, she was found at a burning home where a man has gone missing and has never been found though a pistol and other valuables were discovered, she was badly beaten by some boy who she..."

The list went on and on. It was surprising no one had picked up on her before. I wonder if her family knows...of course they know. How else would she explain all the trouble she gets into?

"Thank you. I'll make sure to be on the next flight to Carmel, California."

"Oh! And one more thing, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Her Boyfriend, listed as a Jesse Hector De Silva, seems to have only been added in the system though he is over twenty years old. He didn't even seem to exist before a little while ago. No bills, no work, no nothing. There is also no record of his parents that have listed on his birth certificate either...I just thought you should know, Sir."

"Very well, send me all her files ASAP."

 **SUZE'S POV (present)**

 _"_ _Miss Susannah Simon and her family, I believe? My name is_ _Dr. Krantz, and I have a few questions for Miss Simon, if she is feeling up to it."_

I looked over him again. He didn't seem like a doctor. For one, he was in a suit and not scrubs, and for another he was looking at me some-what friendly manner (definitely not a doctor).

"Do you work at the hospital?" I ask suspiciously (and doubtfully), raising my eyebrows. Ow! Reminder: bruised forehead.

He gives a low chuckle. "I'm not that kind of doctor, Miss Simon."

"Suze."

"I beg your pardon."

"Call me Suze. 'Miss Simon' makes me feel old."

He smiles quickly and seems to be remembering something before he returns to the present.

"Very well, Suze."

Jesse, obviously sensing something of this man that I don't moves to my side and holds my hand firmly. I look up at him and see his brow frown slightly. Not good.

"Forgive me, Sir, but if you do not work here as a doctor, might I enquire about you businesses with Susannah?"

He nods. "You must be Mr De Silva," he states.

How does he know all our names?

I then remember Paul's grandfather. "You're a research doctor?" I ask, interrupting whatever was going to be said next, by who I wasn't sure.

He smiles politely. "Of sorts," he then pauses, looks towards my family and then back at me. "I'm the director of a very elite group of... specially abled agents, and I believe that if you are who I think you are you could be very valuable to my team."

I stare at him. 'specially abled'? What on earth – I pale, I can feel it. He knows. I don't know how but he knows. Was he one of us? If he was, why not just say mediators, or, shifters, or whatever?

Jesse also had stilled next to me. "What do you mean 'specially abled'?"

I send a startled look to my mother who seems to looking between us all like we've dropped into the twilight zone. My poor, poor mother. At least I hope if they admit me to Area 52, or 51 as it is supposedly known, that they'll give Doc a tour.

"Physics, mainly, Mr De Silva...if that is you true name."

My family gasp.

"W-w-what?" mother stutters out.

I grip his hand tighter. "It is. And I am not who you are looking for. I. Am. Ordinary. Capeesh? I can't tell the future or read minds, or...or..."

"There are many other gifts out there Mi – Suze. For example I know a young woman, slightly older than you who can find missing people in her sleep. Have you ever heard of Lightning Girl?"

"No! And I do not care!"

Jesse takes a step forward. "I think it would be better if you leave."

"I understand why you feel reluctance, but you and your family – "

"She says she's normal!" Doc screams out, interrupting him.

We all turn to stare at him. Poor Do – David. He shouldn't have gotten involved.

"Leave." I can't have him, or any of them, involved.

Their gazes turn towards me.

"Mum, Andy, Jake...all of you please leave."

After a few more arguments and promises later they wait in the hallway, except for Jesse whose hand I desperately clung to. I then turn my attention the Dr...Whatever.

"Look, I don't know who you are – Nor do I care. But you cannot just come in here and ruin my life – No!" I scream out as he goes to interrupt, "Don't you dare! I have spent years protecting my poor mother from the truth, and you just come in and...ugh! Who are you? Who are you really? Are you one of us?"

"One of us?" He seems puzzled. "There are more with your abilities?"

"If you do not know, don't waste my time."

"I simply want to know what you can do. I can promise you a well paying job that can help a lot of people."

"I already help a lot of people. I don't have much of a social life." I joke.

"Please Mis – Suze. I'm sure – "

"She told you no." Jesse said harshly.

"Hmm...As well as your gift Suze, I'd like to enquire about you, young man. Where do you fit in? I know that your documented history is fake..."

I watch Jesse's face as he glowers at the doctor and as my face drops once again.

"My life is no concern for you _credo_ , and I suggest you leave before I remove you, forcibly."

I think he begins to realise it's a lost cause. "Very well, give my regards to your family, and I'm sure we will speak again soon."

He leaves and I collapse against the pillows and fall asleep quickly to Jesse humming.

I'll take care of my parents later. And Doctor...Doctor...ugh! What-ever-his-name-is!

 **Translations:**

Credo = pig


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Meg Cabot. I only own the plot.**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _I think he begins to realise it's a lost cause. "Very well, give my regards to your family, and I'm sure we will speak again soon."_

 _He leaves and I collapse against the pillows and fall asleep quickly to Jesse humming._

 _I'll take care of my parents later. And Doctor...Doctor...ugh! What-ever-his-name-is!_

 **JESS'S POV**

I walk round the bonnet of the car and hand my boyfriend – my fiancé – Rob his...thingy-ma-bob. Whatever the little metal tool is called that you do car stuff with. I have much more important things to do than try and figure it out. Such as stare at said fiancé's toned body from when he is leaning over the car, getting covered in grease. Mmmm.

My phone goes off and spoils my day dream of running my hands over that body. Damn. Please let it not be my mum.

Nope, close though.

"Hey, Doc. What's up?"

"Hello Jessica." I roll my eyes, ever so formal. At least he stopped calling me Miss Mastriani.

"What can I do for you?" I say in a mocking tone.

"You know I wouldn't call you if I didn't think it was important?"

"Yes." I say dejected, letting go of my joking tone and watching as Rob stands up and comes closer, clearly wanting to be let in on the convocation. "Hey, do you mind if Rob overhears?"

He sighs but says it's ok.

"The reason I called you Jessica is because I am dealing with a...troublesome young woman who, I believe, will be more open and accepting of someone...of her own age."

"Uh huh. And what makes this 'young woman' so special? She must be important if you're calling _me_ up."

He sighed. "Her name is Susannah Simon, recently moved to Carmel from New York after her mother remarried. He dad died when she was very young, only six at the time, from a heart attack. Since then she has been in a bit of trouble with police, mainly breaking and entering, cases like that. However, all of the houses had a recently deceased family member or tenant recorded to have lived there recently. She also was at a fire in which a man disappeared without a trace and somehow ended up getting a murderer to confess. What's even stranger – "

"Wait! It get's stranger?"

Rob shushes me and the good ol' doc continues as if I never spoke.

"Is that she is currently in the hospital suffering from attack which would of killed any other, let alone a child of her size. The only prints the police found when following the trail Miss Simon left to the place where she was held and continuously beaten for at least three days were that of deceased individuals. The prints where only found in Miss Simon's blood and in the dirt on the walls. No weapons or any other tracks were left either."

Wow. Ok... I t did get stranger.

"So...what? You think she does what? Talks to the dead? Hate to break it to you Dr K, ghosts don't exist."

"Well...there has been great speculation over that Jessica and nobody can prove that they don't exist. I'm finding it hard to find another explanation for all her odd behaviour when putting all the facts together."

"Seriously?"

"Mastriani!" Rob scolds me, telling me to be quiet and listen. How can he be so calm? Though I guess having a fiancé who finds missing people in her sleep makes you pretty open to the supernatural.

"Fine...so you want do you want me to do?"

"If you could pack a bag and be prepared to leave for Carmel tonight that would be most helpful. I've already spoken to your mother and I've informed her it shouldn't take any more than a week at most."

I roll my eyes. At least I'll be by the beach...wait!

"...Can I take Rob with me?"

He sighs like he knew I'd ask that. "Yes. The tickets will be at the information desk at the airport. Just give my name and your id. I'll let you get back to it and I'll see you early tomorrow. The times for the flights will be sent to you email shortly."

I'm about to reply when he hangs up. "Well, nice to speak to you too, Doc."

I turn to Rob...who looks a little put out. "What?...Oh, right. Wanna go to Carmel with me?"

"Your mother is going to kill me."

"No she won't. She loves me too much."

He looks doubtful but lets it be.

"So...time to pack?

 **SUZE'S POV**

"Suze...wake up beautiful. Rico Suave has gone out and I need to talk to you."

I groan. "Go away."

He chuckles. "Not gonna happen Sweetheart. I need to know what happened to the bastards who did this to you."

I roll over to hide my face from the light. "They're gone – Shadowland."

"You sure? All of them?"

"Yes, you think I'd be alive if there was even just one of them still out there? Why did you think it took so bloody long?"

He breathes out in relief. "What do the police believe?"

"No idea, I've been telling everyone I don't remember what happed...though last time I was awake this guy, Dr...Something, god I can't remember! Anyway this guy came in and said he believed I was 'specially abled' and he wanted me to join some kind of crime fighting team. He also knows about Jesse's false documents."

"Great!" Paul shouts at me and I hear him begin to pace. The light is still too bright to take my head out of my pillow. "Perfect! As if we need any more problems. Does he know about me?"

"No, I believe he just knows about me and Jesse." A thought suddenly occours to me. "However, I will be in here for a while and you know that that gang wasn't the only one that had members die in that fight. I need you to do me a favour."

"What?"

"I need you to get me the Book of the Dead. You know, for that...spell we found that could block ghosts from a room? I need the ingredients for it too."

"You sure that's safe with Dr. Suspicious hanging around."

"I don't have a choice, if anyone was to discover I was here I couldn't protect myself. Look at me! I can barley breath and talk without passing out! I'm sure I'd be _absolutely great_ in a fight!"

"Ok, ok. I got it. Get the book, get the ingredients and bring them here to Her Majesty."

"Paul..."

"I know, go back to sleep Suze. You need it. I'll be back soon with the stuff."

I would respond but at the mention of sleep my eyes had already begin to shut and the blackness came across my mind. The last thing I feel being Paul's lips lightly touching me forehead.

"Sleep well Suze."

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long! I'll hopefully start updating my stories sooner now that I've finished year 12 (finally). Any comments or ideas would be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Meg Cabot, I only own the storyline.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 _"_ _I know, go back to sleep Suze. You need it. I'll be back soon with the stuff."_

 _I would respond but at the mention of sleep my eyes had already begin to shut and the blackness came across my mind. The last thing I feel being Paul's lips lightly touching me forehead._

 _"_ _Sleep well Suze."_

 **SUZE'S POV**

I woke up again to find a girl sitting at the end of my bed, looking at my face with a small grimace. I know I've thought it before, but thank god I don't have a mirror or reflective surface in the room.

As my eyes focused I begin to look over the girl. She has short brown hair with tanned skin and was without the make-up which usually coats a lot of girl's and women's faces. Her clothes are fairly simple, reflecting more of what I would wear instead of what someone like, say, Debbie would wear. I can also see the biker jacket placed by her side on the bed, obviously being too hot to wear in this heat.

"Hey. Nice to see you awake."

I look back at her face, which is surprisingly blank now.

"Nice to be awake – " I break of, startled as a ghost pops up behind her. He doesn't look dangerous, but I really hope Jesse or Paul will arrive to get rid of him. I seriously can't be bothered. I'm in hospital, unable to move for Christ's sake! Why do I need any more problems, let alone that which are not mine?

She looks a little puzzled but then ignores it. "Do you need anything? Want me to call the nurse?"

"No, no. It's fine. If you could tell me who the heck you are and why you are here that would be more than enough." And who the ghost guy is behind you too, thanks.

"My name is Cassandra – " the expression on the ghost, who clearly now knows the girl, says it is not, " – and I'm here to check up on you."

"Well, Cassandra," I say sarcastically, "somehow I doubt that's why you're here. And do you mind telling me your real name?"

Again she looks surprised. "Why do you think that's not my name?"

"I have my sources." Namely the guy whose standing right behind you. Crap! He caught my eye and he looks stunned. This is not good. Though he doesn't look to bad for a ghost – just a little sad. Looking at him more closely, not caring about how crazy I was looking to 'Cassandra', I saw that he was of African-American decent and was quite athletic...or at least he was when he was alive.

"Ok...So, I guess I still suck at both lying and subtlety then. My name is actually Jessica Mastriani but my codename _is_ Cassandra. I'm what the press dubbed 'Lightning Girl.' I can find missing people in my sleep. Dr Krantz sent me to deal with your...stubbornness. "

Ok...suure. But...I guess if I could see ghosts and briefly thought that vampires could exist (at least enough to stab a guy with a pencil) then it could be possible...wait!? My stubbornness? Gee, thanks. I guess I made it clear to the Doctor though that I wasn't gonna tell him anything.

"So, you find people in your sleep?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Ok."

"You don't doubt me?"

"Well...how bout we make a deal," (so sue me, I'm curious,) "I'll answer your questions if you find someone for me, as proof of what you're saying, and keep what I say a secret from my family."

If she could really do as she says, then it would be nice to be able to talk to another girl about my gift. And they can't _make_ me join their Scooby gang. Ugh...it has to be due to all the pain meds, usually I would have kicked her ass for even asking about my 'gift' and sent her out the door. I tried to think more about it, but happily found I didn't care as long I had morphine in my veins.

"Fine!" She said in exasperation, but also a little bit of understanding. "Who do you want found? I'll need a picture."

I thought about it...I could have her find Miss Fiske. I'd always been curious about what happened to her but apparently there was 'nothing left' of her after Marcus was – Marcus Beaumont! I could ask her to find him. I wondered what the ghosts had been doing with him...however, I could also ask her to find Jesse and give her the painting of him done when her was alive...the first time. That would also prove my gift to her at the same time...or I could use the dead guy trailing her.

"What if I gave you two and you choose?" I asked, unable to make up my mind.

She looks at me suspiciously but nods.

"There's a man J – Hector De Silva who went missing around 1850's. They dug up a body presumed to be his a while ago, but some doubt that this presumption is correct. I would like you to find his body to confirm this theory or debunk it so we can find out who it really is if it is not Hector." And if there is still a body still in the grave at all.

"And the other?"

"A man named Marcus Beaumont. He went missing in a fire a little while ago but his body was never found. He had left behind his passport...and his gun, but I have an...inkling that he is alive."

"You have pictures of them? I'll see if I can do both."

"A photo of J – Hector can be found on the Museum website and just typing in Marcus's name shall get heaps of articles on him – he was a very well known man, taking over Beaumont industries when his brother...became unwell."

"Very well...I'll see what I can do. I'll drop by soon."

She got up carefully, soothed out her clothes and went to pick up her jacket when she looked at me again. "I wouldn't usually do this, but you hairs a mess and I heard you have a boyfriend...I know I'd hate it for Rob to see my hair like that. And with riding a bike, I get more of my share of hat-hair." She pauses. "Do you want me to brush it for you, I'd offer to braid it but I didn't exactly have any sisters to practice on and with short hair I never felt the need or had the opportunity to learn." She blanks out then, as if remembering something, before shaking her head and smiling nervously at me.

I almost tear up, stupid meds. I was so nice of this girl, almost a complete stranger, to do such a thing. She might just be trying to get in my good books, but something told me she was trying to be nice.

I smiled weakly at her. "Thanks, that would be great. There's a brush in the bag on the chair over there."

She grabbed it then came and sat closer to my head, pushing the button to cause the head of the bed to rise so I'd be in a sitting position. I groaned as I raised, the movement stretching my bruised muscles and my poor bones.

She winced along with me.

"I've had my own count of injuries, but ouch! Nothing at all like yours, though." She smiled fondly. "I got most of mine from beating up the dimwits who picked on my brother."

"Haha! You think they'd get the message the first time, right?" I ask smiling softly as she took the first half of my hair closest to the side she was sitting on and started untangling it.

"So I take it you do your own share of beating up the idiots who think it's funny to bully others?"

"Yeah, like you it's mostly to protect my brother, well step-brother, David. He's a bit of a nerd, but his really a nice boy. It's mostly his older brother Brad, who does most the tormenting though."

"Really?" She also looked amused. "I usually like to give em' a black eye or two for their troubles."

My smile grew. I was really starting to like this girl. "I tend to pinch the hairs at the back of the neck, he built up the muscles in his abdomen so it no longer hurts too much when I sucker-punch him. He hasn't realised all it would take to stop me would be to shave his head."

She laughed as she crossed to the other side of the bed and begun on the other half of my hair. She then opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted as Jesse and another tall man enter the room. It was hard to find people who came close to Jesse's good looks, but boy, did this guy come close. He stood tall and proud with ripples of muscles coming out of his tight gray shirt, with curly dark brown hair and gray eyes, a shade or two different to Paul's.

"Rob!" the girl – Jessica, I reminded myself – exclaimed before turning back to the last bit of my hair. "What took you so long?"

I looked towards Jesse for an explanation and he gave me his 'be quite, I'll tell you later' look before I remembered Jessica having talked about a boy called Rob. He must be her boyfriend..well, fiancé looking at the ring on her left hand. Though, isn't she a little young to be engaged?

"Mastriani," he replied, obviously calling her by her last name. Huh, he's a lot like Paul, not only in looks. "I was looking for the room when I met Jesse here and we got talking. Jesse, this is my fiancé Jess, Mastriani this is Suze's partner Jesse."

I liked the use of 'partner' instead of 'girlfriend.' It made our relationship seem more serious.

"That's nice," Jessica replies, ignoring the introduction except for a slight nod of her head to Jesse, before turning back to me. "Ok, all done. I'll do what we agreed and I'll talk to you soon. It was nice meeting the both of you, but me and Rob have gotta go. Bye!"

With that she got off the bed, grabbed her jacket, threaded her arm through Rob's and took of towards the exit.

"Huh, that was weird," I mumbled to Jesse as he came over to sit on my bed like Jessica did.

"Yeah," he said, before grazing my cheek with the back of his hand. God, I loved it when he did that. "From what Rob told me Jessica is a lot like you and it looked like you got on. Maybe it's time to open up to more than just me, Paul and Father Dominic about you gift. You need another woman in your life."

"I'm doing fine! I can handle it."

He leans forward smiling softly to wrap his arms around me gently. "Sure you can El Novio."

"I told you not to call me stuff in Spanish" I mumble as I lean forward into the hug, not truly upset.

He begins to rock me back and forth and presses something to my side – wait! Is that a medication pump! Damn, cowboy! I don't get to be angry for long as the blackness once again clouds my mind and I fall asleep to Jesse softly singing.

 _Oh! Susannah, Oh don't you cry for me,  
For I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee. _

_I had a dream the other night, when everything was still;  
I thought I saw Susannah dear, a coming down the hill..._

 **Translation:  
el novio – sweetheart**


	5. Chapter 5

Crossover: Mediator and 1-800-Where-Are-You? Fanfiction

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to Meg Cabot, I only own the storyline.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 _Oh! Susannah, Oh don't you cry for me,  
For I come from Alabama with my banjo on my knee. _

_I had a dream the other night, when everything was still;  
I thought I saw Susannah dear, a coming down the hill..._

 **JESS'S POV**

I sigh when we get back to the hotel with Rob, exhausted from both the flight and meeting a certain Miss Susannah Simon. I knew she only agreed to spilling her guts to me because of the drugs in her system – trust me, I know their power – but I also knew that a deal is a deal. The thought of being 'in' a dead body again didn't make me feel all that comfortable but something tells me I won't like being in the other guys head either. Something about the way she talked – and the mention of the gun – had me...hesitant.

I typed in the name 'Marcus Beaumont' into my computer first as I knew it would be easy to find and got a good look at him. Reasonably good looking (for an older guy) with blond hair and average features. Good. Now onto the dead guy.

As I thought, it took a while to find it, but when it did my mouth dropped open.

I shook my head then looked at his picture more closely as if it would change by my will alone. Hector de Silva looked exactly like Jesse! How was that possible? He must be a direct family member with really good luck. What? The guy was good looking. Almost as good as Rob, but then again I'm a bit bias.

I spent a while longer looking at the picture before once again looking at Marcus' profile. I then closed my laptop, changed into my pj's and jumped into bed where my man opened his arms for me to crawl into his (thankfully bare) chest.

"Mmmm," I moan as I sink into his heat and breathe in his manly smell. I am so smitten.

"How'd it go? Find them both alright?"

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to it though. Whatever this Simon chick prepared for me is a test, I know it. Not just in the _'prove you can find people in your sleep'_ test, but the _'_ _prove what you are made out of test.'_ "

Rob smiles and kisses my forehead. "I'm sure it's nothing like that. No one's that crafty, especially on the kind of pills she was on."

We both grimace as we remember what we call the ' _mash potato incident._ '

"She is, I can tell. There's something about her..."

"How about you just go to sleep and stop worrying? Whatever it is, you'll know by morning, ok Mastriani?"

"Fine, fine."

I snuggle deeper into his chest, placing one hand on his abs and the other by his shoulder, and drift off to sleep.

Suddenly I'm not in bed anymore. I'm running over rough terrain, but I can barely see where I am. Panic and fear are constantly circling around my brain and I can't make sense of anything. My brain is completely jumbled. Suddenly I witness something out of the corner of my eye before a chill floods my body, contrasting with the boiling heat of the sun as is continues to hit my already burnt and battered skin. I open my dry mouth to scream –

I now stand in a small, modern bathroom, running my hands through my crisp, short hair. I then tug on it, as if it will help deal with the frustration I feel. The desperation over how I can't keep her safe. The fact that I had almost lost her. Again. This woman, who not only gave me my life back but made the whole thing worthwhile, had almost been forced to have the same fate as I had for the last 150 years. I knew she'd stay for me and I'd never be able to let her go. I then look in the mirror, wondering –.

I spring up awake and breathing heavily.

Holy Mother of...

"Hey there sleepyhead," Rob says as he walks into the room carrying a plate of bacon and eggs.

I don't reply, just stare at the beige coloured walls that surround the hotel room which is slowly growing smaller and smaller by the second.

"You don't look so good." He studies me a bit more. "Are you ok? What happened? Was it really that bad?"

"It was...it was...the first guy...so much terror. He's lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And the dead guy? Not so dead."

"What!?"

"Yeah. His alive and living in an apartment here in Carmel. And...is dating Suze."

"Mastrani..."

"I'm not joking! Hector de Silva is JESSE FRIGGIN' DE SILVA!"

"How is that possible?"

"I...I don't know...I mean Dr K said something about talking to the dead – not bringin' em' back to friggin' life! I have to talk to Susannah!"

I go to run out of the room but Rob grabs onto my arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Eat something first, then see the crazy girl in the hospital bed. Trust me, she'll be there for a while."

"I need answers!" I yell as I move to get off the bed againonly to be pushed back.

"You can get them after you eat."

 **SUZE'S POV**

I woke up to find Jesse and Paul standing at the foot of my bed.

"Suze asked me to, cowboy. Jeeze, calm down. There are a few still out there."

"Did she say how many?"

"No, but according to the news paper the rival gang to the one she vamoosed lost a few members. It could be worse, but they won't be easy to find. I haven't heard from them at all."

"Maybe they've moved on?'

Paul gives Jesse a look to say his lost his marbles. "When does it ever work in our favour?"

Jesse suddenly turns hits the wall he is next to, cracking the plaster. Paul jumps back but once again relaxes when Jesse's hand stays glued to wall, as if it would take too much out of him to move it. I want to cradle his hand and tell him everything will be fine, but I can't find the strength in me to move just yet.

"In case it has escaped your notice Slater, Susannah is lying in a hospital bed after being _tortured_ for _three days_! It was only a stroke of luck that she got out alive! Surely we can have at least one good thing happen!"

"That's not what I – "

"Please shut up!" I manage to growl out. Finally. Ugh. My head. When will it ever stop throbbing? At least the lights aren't as bright today.

"You're awake!" Jesse rushes to my side.

I groan and clear my dry throat. "Yeah."

"I brought the shit you wanted." Paul drawled. "It'll keep the bad spirits out, but allow the good ones through. Just in case we wanna send someone to check up on you or if I want to pop in myself."

"I'm not a child." The thought of him popping in, as well making me feel incompetent, also made me sour as Paul was always better at spirit projecting than I was and I hated the reminder. At least I was better (slightly) at telekinesis. Though we had only just started experimenting with that.

"I know." He sighs. "But please. Father Dominic agrees with us too."

Of course he did. I roll my eyes.

Jesse smartly changes to convocation. "How are you feeling Amor Mio?"

"Fine, if you start speaking English again."

He smiles and begins to brush through my hair with his fingers, but otherwise ignores me.

"Hey, third wheel over here. Do you wanna get this protection thing done any time soon?"

"Sure," I say sarcastically. "Do you want me to lend a hand? Both are a little bandaged right now and I'm kinda trapped in this bed...Perhaps I could use a foot to hold something for you, oh Mighty One?"

"Shut it, Simon."

He gets it done in no time.

"Well, that's me. Try not to scare the nurses to much, Ranger. I'll be back later."

Jesse looks confused. "Why would we scare the nurses?"

I blush. "Ignore him, Jesse. Bye Paul."

"No thankyou kiss?" He looks at my face. "Ok, ok. I'm going."

He walks out the door mumbling about Rick Springfield having the right idea and something about cowboys.

Jesse gives me a small kiss once Paul leaves but, alas, it seems luck is not with us.

"Mornin'" the girl from yesterday says as she strolls in. Her fiancé follows and nods to me and Jesse before grabbing Jess' hand, as if lending support.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, but you miss out on all the best things if you give people time to hide their secrets."

I shake my head. I'll have to remember that one.

"Did you do as I asked?"

"I did...but, um, about Hector..."

"Marcus first."

"I can't give you a place name as he's in the middle of nowhere, but I can give you coordinates?" She hands me a piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly.

Jesse leans into me. "You asked about Marcus?"

"You wouldn't tell me."

He leans back with a frown now marring his perfect face.

"And Hector?"

"That's when it gets interesting...His...His standing right next to you."

Huh. Impressive. This chick might actually be telling the truth. "Next to me? A guy who has been dead for over a 150 years is standing next to me?"

"Don't act like you know nothing about it!" She loses her nervousness. "Dr K is interested in you for a reason and obviously this has something to do with it, Little Miss I-Bring-Dead-People-Back-To-Life!"

"See?" I say smiling, "You didn't need me to tell you my secret after all."

Their faces dropped.

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Well, the whole dead to alive thing was kinda recent though. Nice to meet you Lightning Girl, Dreamer of Missing People. I'm Suze Simon, Mediator, Shifter, Personal Maid to the Dead. How do you do?" I tip an imaginary hat almost laugh as their faces stay in the same expression of shock.

"Querida," Jesse scolds. I grin as I find a way to further add to the sass. What? Lying in bed gets tiresome.

"Oh yeah, and this is Hector Jesse de Silva, former ghost and my boyfriend."

Rob speaks up. If you can call it that. "Huh."

"Is that all you can say!?" Jess explodes. " _Huh?_ "

"Honey, you dream of missing people in you sleep and have worked with a group of people who can do God knows what, under a guy who could easily double as Professor X. Nothing should come as a surprise to us."

She begins to laugh. "Oh God. So now there are ghosts, nice to know."

"Yeah. One was shadowing you yesterday."

Both of them look at me at that.

"There was?" Jesse asks. "Why didn't you mention it?"

"He didn't look bad, ok? Just...lonely."

Jess looks close to tears even though she's trying to look tough. "H-he? W-what's he look like?"

I describe him even though I have a feeling she already knows. When I'm done both of them look down sadly.

"Nate Thompkins."

"What?"

"That is...that was his name."

"Oh."

"Do you wish for us to speak with him for you?" Jesse asks, politely.

Jess looks up with tears in her eyes. This Nate must have been important to them.

"Cou-could you?"

Jesse looks at me expectantly and I'm tempted to ask for one of those boards people use to 'communicate' with the dead just as a laugh, but I realise what a big deal it is to them and don't want to show them any disrespect in what will obviously be an emotional time for them.

I call out his name, making sure to make it sound commanding. I've discovered ghosts won't often come when you make it a _suggestion_. In less than a second he appears.

"Hello, my name is Jesse and this is Susannah. Your name is Nate?"

"You can see me?"

"Yes, I understand this is difficult to understand but we are here to help." Jesse nods his head to where Jess and Rob stand with peculiar looks o their faces. "Is there something you wish to tell them before you move on?"

The ghost, I mean Nate, open and closes his mouth a few times before nodding his head and addressing Jesse. "Yes. Can you – can you tell Jessica that it wasn't her fault and not to blame herself."

Jesse repeats the message.

"But it is my fault! I could of saved him!"

"You didn't know he was in danger, Mastriani." Rob goes to hug her. "He was probably killed quickly. Even if you looked for him as soon as you knew he was missing Nate could have already been dead."

"But I didn't even try!"

"Enough Jess!"

I butt it. "That was the message." I look over to Nate. "Anything else?"

He tells me before he begins to fade away.

"He also wants to tell you that he approves of your brother, whatever that means."

Jess and Rob smile tearfully at that.

"My brother and his sister are...together."

"Oh."

Jess looks down, but suddenly her body begins to shake and her hands tighten into fists. She stalks forward.

"Why didn't you bring him back?"

"Back? To life?" I ask, shocked once I got her meaning. Where did this come from?

"You raised yourself a friggin' boyfriend, why can't you give a perfectly innocent man his life back, huh? Or isn't he good enough for you? Who gave you the right to decide who lives and dies?"


End file.
